nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Traction Hero/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon The Last Traction Hero Executive Producer Matt Selman Executive Producer John Frink Co-Executive Producer J. Stewart Burns Co-Executive Producer Michael Price Co-Executive Producer Bill Odenkirk Co-Executive Producer Joel H. Cohen Co-Executive Producer Rob LaZebnik Co-Executive Producer Jeff Westbrook Co-Executive Producer Brian Kelley Co-Executive Producer Dan Vebber Co-Executive Producer Ryan Koh Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Consulting Producer Dan Castellaneta Consulting Producer Dan Greaney Consulting Producer Tim Long Consulting Producer Carolyn Omine Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Producer Mike Scully Producer David Mirkin Producer Mike Reiss Consulting Producer David Silverman Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by Denise Sirkot Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Bill Odenkirk Directed by Bob Anderson Executive Producer Al Jean Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Also Starring Pamela Hayden Also Starring Tress MacNeille Also Starring Chris Edgerly Kevin Michael Richardson Maggie Roswell Co-Producers Richard K. Chung Alexander Duke Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Night on Bald Mountain Composed by Modest Mussorgsky We'll Meet Again Performed by Vera Lynn Written by Ross Parker and Hugh Charles Wiki-Waka Liki-Laka Lyrics by Bill Odenkirk Music by Chris Ledesma Casting by Scott Muller Casting Associate Nick Conti Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Norm MacLeod Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recorder Tim Lauber Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistants to the Producers Nick Dahan Daniel Furlong Juliet Kaufman Nadine Mahasneh Rachel Wiegman Overseas Production by Rough Draft Overseas Animation Director Chang, Myung Nam Assistant Director Herman Sharaf Lead Animation Timer Adam Kuhlman Additional Timers Ray Claffey Douglas Gallery Richard Gasparian Michael Polcino Larry Smith Second Unit Director Lance Kramer Retake Director Gabriel DeFrancesco Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Artists K.C. Johnson Eric Koenig Michael Marcantel Drew McPhail Ralph Sosa Cyndi Tang Storyboard Revisionists John Achenbach Luis Escobar Animatic Layout Artists Liz Climo Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Animatic Editor Roger Injarusorn Background Designers Lynna Blankenship Daniel Chiu Sean Coons Jabu Henderson TJ Kim Hugh MacDonald Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Designers Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman Shannon O'Connor Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Jose Zelaya Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Designers Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin N. Moore Mike Pettengill Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Artists Jung A Anderson Jeanne Erickson Matthew Herbert Character Layout Artists Edwin E. Aguilar Greg Checketts Manny DeGuzman Jeff Johnson Eric Lara Davy Lauterbach Tanja Majerus Istvan Majoros Tuan Nguyen Chance Raspberry Ryan Rivette Rick Salonga Jason D. Warnesky Lead Background Layout Artist Sam Ho Background Layout Artists Geoffrey Anderson Andy Chen John Liu Steve Pilapil Javier Pineda Gerald Clifford Rey Rene Vega CG Artist Brent M. Bowen FX Layout Artists John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlane Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Designers Eli Balser Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Designers Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steven Fahey Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Benjamin Morse Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Shelley McCully Steven Schweickart Animation Production Supervisor Deirdre Creed Animation IT Department Manager David Orona Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Payroll Accountant Gerald Hawthorne Animation Production Lead Coordinators Edu Black Brittney Anne Vasquez Animation IT Supports Ché Ortiz Matthew Nelson Lawrence Animation Office Manager Jane Rennegarbe Animation Production Coordinators Robert Brunette Nikki Isordia Andrew J. Lee Ross McAlpine James McKinnie Heliodoro Salvatierra Katherine Seibert Brandon Michael Spear Angela Wixtrom Animation Digital Production Assistant Kyle Jaynes Animation Production Assistants Minni Clark Margaret Glaser Sam Grinberg Ronald McNutt Rio Sakurai Jody Singleton Brooks Stonestreet Lilly Thorne Jesse Torres Jr. The persons in this film are fictitious. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #WABF04 COPYRIGHT ©2016 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION Category:Season 28 credits Category:Credits Category:Complete Category:Cast and Crew Category:Production Category:Stubs